Vivec
by sleepyowlet
Summary: It's never explained what happens to Vivec after finishing the game and I'm told that all you can get out of the NPCs in Oblivion is that he's gone. Just like the Nerevarine. Hm...   Please read the Author's Notes.


A/N: Just a little something that popped up in my head while surfing the net 3 o'clock in the morning during a bout of insomnia. It's never explained what happens to Vivec after finishing the game; and I'm told that all you can get out of the NPCs in Oblivion is that he's gone. Just like the Nerevarine. Hm...

OK, here's my version – it's totally self serving and fluffy. Kinda. Starts with the aftermath of the fight against Dagoth-Ur. Since I didn't play the English version of the game I can't give you the original lines – but those don't really make a proper conversation anyway, they are just monologues. But I'll be taking liberties with quite a few things. And yes, there will be _**SPOILERS**_; especially if you haven't played Tribunal yet and plan to – please don't read this if you don't want to spoil a really nice jaw-dropping moment for yourself.

It's a one-shot, but I might extend it and/or write a companion-piece with Vivec's point of view.

Not betaed yet. If you'd like to, please contact me.

Disclaimer: Morrowind and everything in it (and surrounding it) belongs to Bethesda Softworks.

I think I'll be mentioning quite a few mods, if I do expand it. You wonderful writers of them: Please don't think of it as stealing ideas; it's more meant like a homage. If you'd like to be credited, please contact me and I will do so.

oooOooo

Vivec

by owlet

"You came back."

"Er, yes. I'm just curious what you'll do now that Lorkhan's Heart is destroyed. You're going to lose your power, right?"

He was floating above the triangular pedestal like the first time that I'd seen him. I had been quite shocked at my initial reaction to him (flabbergasted and totally smitten) – he's very beautiful in a completely otherworldly way with his two different skin colours (dark grey and gold), one on every side of his body. His features were elvish, with slanted eyes, high cheekbones and elongated, pointy ears. He didn't wear much, just a loincloth and a few pieces of armour (jewellery?) around his shoulders. Very distracting that; and quite intimidating as well. And added to that the raw power he's still emitting. I tried to act normal (I'm not part of the Temple – he's none of my gods) but who knows, he might be able to read thoughts.

"Eventually, yes, I will lose my power; at least a very big part of it. But I don't think I'll miss it. I never took it very seriously – I'm not serious by nature. I'm looking forward to being a mortal again; being able to do as I please."

"And that means?"

Our positions had shifted – the last time he was a living god and I was a measly mortal about to go on a trip to the Red Mountain that could have been one way very easily. But I had returned victoriously. I was on a more equal footing with him now, felt I could question him now. Felt I needed to. I had hurried back and didn't know why exactly. Maybe I still needed some feeling of closure. I begun to doubt the decision not to rest properly before I came to see him, to stand before him in all my bedraggled glory with the red dust still clinging to me.

"I'll retire. But before I can do that I need to reorganize the Temple while I still can. We of the Tribunal mustn't be worshipped as gods any longer; we should be counted among the saints and heroes. We need more healers and teachers and less Ordinators. It's going to be a tedious business, but I don't think it will take long to accomplish. And what are your plans, Protector of Morrowind?"

I blinked.

"Protector of Morrowind?"

He sighed.

"There's still a lot to do. Many evil creatures continue to roam Vvardenfell."

I shrugged.

"Perhaps. It's not as if I've got any choice anyway. Somebody set the Dark Brotherhood on my trail – I need to sort that out first."

"He looked concerned.

"This sounds like a serious matter; take care of it as soon as possible. I have already started with my work on the Temple doctrines, and we have a young and able king whose mother is a very experienced and wise woman. We'll muddle through without you for a while."

He smiled at me. Gods. He was actually smiling at me. And joking.

I needed to get out of here before I said or did something really embarrassing.

"Er, good. I'll be back, I suppose. No rest for the wicked."

He shot me an unreadable look.

"Indeed."

"Farewell, then."

"Yes, farewell."

And I left. Next stop: Ebonheart.

oooOooo

"I killed Almalexia. She had gone mad and had already murdered Sotha Sil. Then she lured me into the Clockwork-City and tried to kill me as well. You would have been next. I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

"That are sad news. How could something that begun so glorious and good end in evil and madness? I suspected she'd try to kill me. But death will come to us all now, and mine might be even by your hand."

I didn't like where this conversation was going. He looked downcast and his glow seemed to have faded a little. My heart went out to him, but there was nothing I could do or say. Two people who had spent an eternity with him had died at my hands, even if only one of them had done so literally.

I looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

He said nothing as I left the room.

oooOooo

"It seems like you can't leave me for long, hm?"

I was quite vexed (and quite relieved) to see the laughter in his eyes.

Solstheim had been an exhilarating if a little frightening experience. Nothing like roasting a few Draugr or Werewolves in to clear one's head. The Nord approach to religion and magic was new and interesting to me, so different from what I encountered in Morrowind. They connected to what was around them and drew strength from it, I learned that during the Ritual of the Gifts. They didn't necessarily look for gods in Oblivion. The people themselves had been harsh and closed off at first, but once I'd won their trust, they had been full of wisdom, knowledge and good old-fashioned fun.

I could have stayed as the chieftain of Thirsk, but something had drawn me back to Vvardenfell.

Back to him.

I shrugged.

"Seems so, yes. I just wanted to check how your Temple is doing. Since that pesky Daedra-Prince has gone back to Oblivion, I find myself with too much time at my hands."

His delicate eyebrows shot upwards.

"A Daedra-Prince? Please do start at the beginning."

I did and he listened attentively. After finishing my story, I repeated my question.

"Ah yes, the Temple. I'm quite finished with everything. I had to push a few things into certain directions, the rest is just falling into place. I can't get too involved obviously, the priests need to learn to stand on their own feet and think for themselves. So, surprisingly, I find myself with too much time at my hands as well."

He looked at me expectantly.

"Well, you know, I'm Archmagister of House Telvanni. I thought I'd try to get slavery abolished. If I manage to do that in my House, the rest of Morrowind will be child's play."

Vivec laughed.

"That would certainly be an interesting project. But you'll have to be sneaky about it; the direct approach will fail miserably, I'm afraid."

I faltered a little.

"Yes, that's right. And I'm not good at sneaking," I said. I fought with myself a little.

"Would you help me? You can be very sneaky, that's at least what the books say. Would you come with me?"

I bit my lip and then I think my heart missed a beat when he grinned boyishly at me, his feet really touching the floor for the first time since I've known him. He took an elegant leap off the pedestal and walked towards me.

"I thought you'd never ask."

THE END

(or not)


End file.
